From Loner To Lover
by mr234scott
Summary: Andrew, a 26 year old man fighting for the good in everything, is killed doing an important job. He soon wakes up to learn he's been thrust into a land of ponies, he then realizes this is what he's been fighting for all along.
1. An Unexpected Turn of Events

Pain . . .

All I can feel is pain.

On my back I can feel the cold marble of the palace floor.

"ANDREW!"

I could barely hear the faint yell of horror from my marefriend due to the ringing in my ears. I try to sit up but the pain just got worse so i let my self lie back down.

"ANDREW, BABY, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

I hear her yell, more clearly this time. I look down at my chest to see sharps of debris and blood.

Now, before I continue any further, I must tell of the events leading up to this point, let's go back about a month.

 **One Month Earlier: Pulaski Tennessee**

We can a 1999 Acura Integra Sedan roll to a stop in front of a building, this building was the headquarters of the notorious clan known as the Ku Klux Klan. This would be the mission to permanently take down the clan and bring peace among the public. The pay out from the client would also be a one way ticket to retirement for the trio. The pay out would be a total of three hundred million dollars, one hundred million for each of them. The first of the three was Ryan Edward's age 31, the second was Aron Matthews age 43, and finally, our protagonist, Andrew Roberts age 26. Ryan and Aron were doing the job for the pay out, but Andrew was doing this for the better of the public, he didn't care about the money just the idea of making people happy. The three run to the front door, all armed with the same weapon, a semi-automatic mossberg 12 gauge shotgun, both with pistol grips on the front and back of the weapon, and both had drum magazines.

Aron says quietly "Ten minutes, lets do this."

They approach the door, Aron and Ryan take cover on one side while Andrew one the other. Aron looks at Andrew and nods, Andrew nods back as Aron steps in front of the door, he then presses the barrel of his shotgun against the lock. He then pulled the trigger sending off a loud crack, the lock is torn away by the slug as it send metal and splinters into the building. Aron the reared his foot up and kicked the door open, Andrew and Ryan enter walking forward inside while Aron backed in covering the rear.

Ryan yells "WAKE UP MOTHERUCKERS!"

He then fires off a shell of dragons breath into the ceiling igniting part of the building, they then see a white capped clan member come around the corner. Andrew raises his shotgun to his face and pulls the trigger sending a buckshot into the members face killing him. They continue on taking out clan members, after eight minutes they finished the job, they then began to leave but couldn't find a way out. Due to the dragons breath shell catching multiple parts of the house on fire, they were going to due.

Andrew yells "RYAN, YOU DIPSHIT"

"What?" replies Ryan "They were useful"

Aron interjects "We're going to die because you had to be mr. badass."

"Shut the fuck up Aron!" yells Ryan

Aron replies "Make me!"

Ryan rears back and throws a punch at Aron, however, Aron saw this from a mile away and back away. Ryan's fist instead hit Andrew knocking him out cold.

 **Location Unknown**

We see Andrew awaken on what appears to be a cold floor, he looks around to see dark rock walls. He then stands and tries to find out where he is, after some looking around he could assume he was in a dungeon of some sort.

"Hello?!" he yelled

Soon he could hear trotting approach him, suddenly an armored pony rounded to corner. This pony appeared to be a stallion, he had white fur, blue mane and tail, he has a horn on his head and he has golden armor on.

"Your awake" he states "Come, the princess's are expecting you, but don't try anything funny or there will be consequences"

This takes Andrew by surprise, he then nods. The door then becomes surrounded by a blue aurora, then it opens surprising Andrew yet again. The guard then leads Andrew away from the dungeon.

 **Throne Room Andrew POV**

We walked for about five minutes before we reached a room which held nine other ponies, before anyone could talk a Blue Pegasus got in my face and began shouting, she was very mad.

"WHO THE HAY DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU RUINED MANY OF APPLEJACK'S TREE'S YOU, YOU THING!" she yelled

"Rainbow Dash" said the orange pony in a country accent "We said we'd discuss the issues, I'm not mad at him for what he did, the princess's said he was unconscious the entire time"

"Oh" says Rainbow Dash, a blush formed on her face "Sorry Applejack, sorry, what's your name?"

"Andrew" I say, "My name is Andrew Matthews, I am a Human, not a thing."

"Well, Andrew, your not from around here, are you?" I can here a very beautiful voice say, I look up to see a white furred Alicorn. I could assume by the fact that her along with the other three Alicorn's were on thrones they were royalty.

"Your highness's" I bow "It's an honor"

I look up to see the four of them blush, they looked very cute to be honest, wait, what am I saying, they are horses and I'm a human.

The white one says "Why, thank you, Andrew. I'm Princess Celestia, to my right is my sister is princess Luna."

The dark blue Alicorn to her right says in a very cute way "Hi"

Celestia continues "To my left is Princess Cadence, and to her left is Princess Twilight Sparkle"

The pink and purple Alicorn both in sync say "Hello"

"Well, I'm honored to be in your presence." I reply

Princess Twilight Sparkle says "The five next to you are my friends, You've already meet Applejack and Rainbow Dash. The pink pony is Pinkie Pie, the white unicorn is Rarity, and the yellow Pegasus is Fluttershy."

I look to my left at the three, Rarity says "Why hello dear, I'm Rarity."

She holds her hoof out, I take it in my hand and shake it. The pink one seems so excited to meet me, she was jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face.

I say "You must be Pinkie Pie."

All she did was smile, she then tackled me to the ground in a hug, she nuzzled her face into my chest.

"Well are you just a cute creature, my name's Pinkie Pie."

I laughed a little as I hugged her back, I then said "Hello Pinkie Pie, my name is Andrew."

She then laughed and got off of me, I then walked to the last one, Fluttershy, she seems to be very shy. I then crouch next to her, she epped when I did this. I put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear "Hey there, it's ok, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm Andrew, what's your name?"

She replies "F-Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy" I say "That's a beautiful name, I bet if I could see your face it'd match your beautiful name."

She giggled before turning to face me, I was right, she was very beautiful, they all were.

"Nice to meet you Andrew." She says holding a hoof out to shake my hand, I follow the gesture and shake her hoof.

She then says "Your hands are very warm" I only laugh at this compliment.

I then turn to the princess's, they then say "We have a lot to discuss, please, follow us to the dinning room."

I then nod and follow them out of the room.


	2. New Life, New Family, Old Memories

**Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, blah blah blah! Sorry, not a big fan of the holidays, just loved being with family. Anyway, enough about me, I feel I need to apologize before we start with the chapter. I'm sorry for not updating anything, and no, I didn't write anything over break. I had a few chapters typed and ready to go on my laptop, but on my way through TSA on the way back, they took my god damn laptop under "Suspicion of mischief," they confiscated my laptop and sent me on my way, excuse my french but what fuckers! But now, here I am, retyping my chapters, sorry for the inconvenience. If this had not happened, we would of had 11 chapters uploaded all on the 18th, but nooooooooooooooooo! So here we go, and thanks for under standing.**

 **Castle Dinning Room**

As we all sat down, I took an empty seat next to Celestia and Cadence. On que, the chef walks in and begins to take our orders. As he walks around the girls appear to be ordering similar items; Salad, sunflower sandwich, hay burger, etc. I then began to realize they're all herbivores. The chef is getting closer, I'm not sure what to order. Fuck it, I'll order a salad like Fluttershy and Rarity, I don't want to scare them into thinking I'll eat them. After taking Cadence's order, the chef walks past me and begins to take Celestia's order.

Celestia notices this, I'm pretty sure the whole table notices this, and she says to the chef, "Excuse me, mr Fleur, you skipped our dear friend Andrew."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought he was you bet Princess, I-"

"'R CATER COUSIN IS NOT A PET!" yells Princess Luna.

"Luna," I say calmly, "It's ok, I'm used to it, I'll take a salad please, thank you."

I hear he scribble on his writing pad before asking Celestia what she wanted, she asked from the same thing. Finally, the chef made his way toward the kitchen.

Cadence, to my immediate right, asks, "Andrew, what did you mean by you're used to it, discrimination?"

I let out a heavy sigh as I look around the table only to see looks of concern from my friends, I can feel a wave of sadness come over me.

"When I was a boy, when I entered my sixth year of school, I discovered a kind of people, these people are called bullies. I thought going into the sixth grade would be amazing; new friends, new teachers, new experiences. And yea, that's what I got, but I also gained some new enemies. I was bullied for the next three years after that, I was pushed around and stepped on because I chose to be open and express myself through words. Instead of studying every night and doing homework, I'd create art, I'd sing my heart out and write music in my notebook. At the talent show in seventh grade I won first place, but the bullies picked on me even more after that, calling me harsh names like 'fag' and 'loser'."

I see the girls flinch at these hateful words, I can see most of them are glassy eyed, but some like Cadence and Fluttershy have tears running down their cheeks, I then say, " The one day, maybe ten or twelve of these bullies, broke into my house at night and kidnapped me. It was December in a northern state so it was snowing at the time, they tripped me down to my undergarments on the community baseball field and beat me mercifully. They kicked my teeth in, fractured my ribs, and broke my fingers, they then left me to die in the cold. I didn't do anything, I just lied there and waited to die, I couldn't muster the energy to stand and I eventually passed out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital, after the doctor came in he told me I'd been in a coma for ten days. At that moment I changed, I knew that I couldn't risk letting that happen again, and so I quit writing music and I quit singing. So Cadence, to answer your question, I've been discriminated to the point where I've given up m dream and got used to the hate."

With that, most of the girls were crying, Applejack had tears running down her face but she wasn't crying as bad as the rest.

Cadence then replies between cries, "That's the w-worst thing I've e-ever heard for a-anypony to go through."

She then wraps her front hooves and wing around me into a hug, which I gladly accept, and we both begin to cry hard into each other. After a few seconds she pulls away, hooves still somewhat around me, and looks into my eyes as I look back into hers. She gives me a cute smile, I then wipe some of the tears off of her cheeks as she does the same to me. I give her a smile before bopping her noose with my finger, she blushed at this and gives off a cute laugh.

I then say, "I'm sorry to have made you all cry, I didn't mean to bring about grief."

Celestia replies, "It's nothing to be sorry about Andrew, we're your friends and soon we'll be like family, there are times of grief and we should never be sorry about them."

As soon as she finished her sentence, the chef then walks in with plates of food in his magical grasp and places each of the plates in front of us, we then began to eat.

* * *

 **Later that Night, Royal Guest Room**

Celestia had given me a guest room to stay in, very kind of her, I'd just finished my shower when I heard a knock at the door. I put on my undergarments and pants letting the top half of my body be exposed. I was pretty toned for my age, 26 and 6 foot tall while only weighing 150 and having somewhat of a six-pack, I'm pretty happy with my body. I open the door to see Cadence on the other side, she begins to say something before looking at my naked torso.

I ask, "Can I help you?"

"Umm, y-yes, I was wondering if I could maybe share your bed with you," she says with a blush on her face.

I feel my heart flutter at the question, share a bed with me, why would she want to share a bed with a guy like me?

I then say, "If you tell me why I won't mind."

She nods before walking into the room, I close the door behind her as she lays on the bed, I walk to the end of the bed and sit down.

"So, why is it you wanted to sleep with me?" I ask.

She replies, "I'm not used to being alone in bed, after my husband of three years and boyfriend of eleven years before that cheated on me, I've been sleeping alone for a few weeks and, well, crummy to sleep alone."

"Well, Cadence, if it makes you feel better, I've never shared a bed with anyone."

"You haven't, well, I'm sure you've had a companion in your life before, haven't you?"

"N-no, not really, I'm a very lonely guy with not many friends."

"Andrew, I'm sorry to hear that. Listen, and I'm not saying this just to try and make you fell better, but, I like you. Not in the friendly type of way either, but I don't love you, not yet at least, it's to early for that, I think we could have a relationship and eventually love one another, as long as we come to know each other better."

"Cadence I, I feel the same way, you're so understanding and beautiful and sweet, I lo-"

Cadence cut my off by saying, "Like me more than a friend, it's to early for us to love each other."

I nod as I begin to crawl into bed with Cadence following suit, she uses her magic to turn the light out.

"But, it's not to early for us to cuddle with one another." she says with a giggle.

She then wraps her hooves around me and sets her head on my chest, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight," I say kissing her forehead, I then wrap my arms around her before saying, "I like you more than a friend."

"I like you more than a friend too."

We both then fall asleep in each other's arms.

 **Alright, that was chapter two of "From Loner to Lover," sorry if the title of the chapter wasn't to good, I usually wait until I finish the chapter to name it so don't hate to much. Again, sorry for the long wait but hey, fuck TSA right? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, expect the next one soon, see you later everyone.**


	3. A Beautiful Mare, and Him

**Hello everyone, it has been awhile, I'm aware. The reason for this is due to major stress at school, yesterday was the end of the third grading quarter and I've been working my ass off trying to pass. But I've managed to pull through and now only have the last quarter to worry about, which is pretty much just tests, tests, and more tests. Over the next month I'll try to write as much as I possibly can, but I cannot promise anything (You guys know me, I say I'll do it and won't, but I try). Anyways, chapter 3 is here, lets do it!**

Ecstasy, beauty, lovely, these were just a few of the words I could of used to describe the scent filling my nostrils. I could feel a very warm presence on my chest, as I open my eyes I can see her light pink hair, I glance down to see her cute face in the crook of my neck. I then move my head down and nuzzle her cheek with mine, she groans as her eyes open softly, she squints her eyes as she tries to get used to the light. She then smiles at me cutely before nuzzling my back, I give her a soft peck on the cheek, she giggles at my gesture.

"Good morning Andrew, how did you sleep?" asks Cadence.

I reply, "I slept great with you hear."

She blushes cutely as she playfully shoves me.

"Quit it, you're making me blush."

"Oh really" I say as I tackle her on the bed. She starts laughing as I begin to tickle her, she then uses her magic to tickle me back, it was now my turn to laugh as I fall to my back. She gets on top of me to hold me down, as she continues to tickle me she then suddenly stop and yelps.

I ask, "Are you alright, did I hurt you?"

"No, just a cramp in my back."

"Would you like my to rub it for you."

She blushes and says "Oh no, I could never ask you t-"

I put a finger over her mouth before saying, "Caddy, I don't mind rubbing your back, if it helps you then I'd love to."

She smiles before saying, "You're so sweet, alright, where do you want me."

I tell her to lie on her stomach before straddling her back and begin to rub her back. After a few minutes she begins to moan softly, I then ask her, "Would you like me to sing a song for you?"

"I'd love for you to sing to me, that'd be lovely."

I nod before beginning . . .

 **Landlocked Blues, By Bright Eyes**

If you walk away, I'll walk away  
First tell me which road you will take  
I don't want to risk our paths crossing some day  
So you walk that way, I'll walk this way

And the future hangs over our heads  
And it moves with each current event  
Until it falls all around like a cold steady rain  
Just stay in when it's looking this way

And the moon's laying low in the sky  
Forcing everything metal to shine  
And the sidewalk holds diamonds like the jewelry store case  
They argue walk this way, now walk this way

And Laura's asleep in my bed  
As I'm leaving she wakes up and says  
I dreamed you were carried away on the crest of a wave  
Baby don't go away, come here

And there's kids playing guns in the street  
And ones pointing his tree branch at me  
So I put my hands up I say enough is enough,  
If you walk away, I'll walk away  
And he shot me dead

I found a liquid cure  
From my landlocked blues  
It'll pass away like a slow parade  
It's leaving but I don't know how soon

And the world's got me dizzy again  
You think after 22 years I'd be used to the spin  
And it only feels worse when I stay in one place  
So I'm always pacing around or walking away  
I keep drinking the ink from my pen  
And I'm balancing history books up on my head  
But it all boils down to one quotable phrase  
If you love something, give it away

A good woman will pick you apart  
A box full of suggestions for your possible heart  
But you may be offended and you may be afraid  
But don't walk away, don't walk away

We made love on the living room floor  
With the noise in background of a televised war  
And in the deafening pleasure I thought I heard someone say  
If we walk away, they'll walk away

But greed is a bottomless pit  
And our freedom's a joke  
We're just taking a piss  
And the whole world must watch the sad comic display  
If you're still free start running away  
Cause we're coming for you!

I've grown tired of holding this post  
I feel more like a stranger each time I come home  
So I'm making a deal with the devils of faith  
Saying let me walk away, please  
You'll be free child once you have died  
From the shackles of language and immeasurable time  
And then we can trade places, play musical grace  
Till then walk away, walk away

So I'm up at dawn  
Putting on my shoes  
I just want to make a clean escape  
I'm leaving but I don't know where to  
I know I'm leaving but I don't know where to

 **Song End**

After singing, I could feel tears form in my eyes and roll down my cheeks. Cadence was shocked at my amazing singing voice, I meanwhile had fallen on my back, streams of tears rolling down my cheeks. Cadence turns around and has a sad look on her face, she then hugs me while nuzzling my chest.

She says, "You have a voice of gold Andrew, you really know how to pull at the heart strings, are you ok?"

I nod before replying, "Yes, I'm great, I've never felt so happy to be able to freely sing. You've made me so happy in these past couple days."

"You've done the same for me, come one, I think the others wanted to have breakfast together."

I nod before kissing her forehead and standing up, I put my shirt back on, slip my shoes on, and follow her out of the room.

* * *

 **Canterlot Dining Room: 9:00 am**

In the dining room, everything was business as usual; Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were chatting about something; Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity are talking about something; and Twilight, Luna, and Celestia were talking about something as well.

Celestia says, "Good morning you two, how'd we sleep?"

We both blush, I then reply, "I slept great, how about you Princess?"

"Celestia is fine, and I slept great."

We both smile at one another, Celestia then says, "How about you my dear niece?"

Cadence had a blush as bright as a tomato, she then replies, "I slept good."

We then sit down next to one another before starting our breakfast, the chef came by to Cadence and took her order. She then came to me and I ordered myself a bowl of fruit, we were talking when I could hear the opening of a door behind the princess, I then heard the sound of marching, loud marching. Then, I could see a few marching royal guards come into few, all the one in the center had purple and gold armor, white fur, and a blue mane and tail, the other two had plain gold armor, white fur, and blue manes and tails. From what I could tell, the one in the center was probably a captain or commanding officer. I could hear Cadence scoff when the three came into view, I was about to ask what was up until the one in the middle and myself made eye contact.

He yells while aiming his sword at me, "Intruder! Guards, arrest that thing!"

The two guards ran from his sides towards me, at this moment everything went into slow motion. I stood up letting the chair fall to the ground, I then wait for the quicker one to get about five feet from me before kicking him in the face. After planting my right foot to the ground I take another step and use my left leg as a pivot and hit the second guard in the face with the back of my right foot. I then let my body fully rotate as I place my right foot back to the ground in a fighting stance ready for the last stallion.

Princess Celestia yells, "Shining Armor! What is the meaning of this!?"

Shining Armor replies, "Apes like this one are considered threats to our nation."

That's when it hit me, this is the pony who'd cheated on the mare I'm having feelings for, he's the typical douche bag who thinks he's a hero for bullying innocent people like myself. It was time for him to pay, the most important the I've learned from being a member of Anonymous would be to never forgive and never forget, and this stallion was no exception.

I look over to my friends to see them glaring at Shining Armor, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy meanwhile were cowering with each other, obviously very worried about me. I then look to see Applejack and Rainbow Dash at my sides to help me, they looked very angry and ready to fight.

Shining Armor says, "Y-You can't be serious, you're taking _his_ side?"

"We sure as shoot are!" replies Applejack.

"Yea," says Rainbow Dash, "You got a problem with that Whining Armor?"

'Dang, nice insult' I think to myself, I then look to see Shining Armor charging up his horn with magic, on his face an expression of anger.

"Yes I do, defending this vigilante is a crime against our empire. You shall pay for what your kind has done to us ponies over these many years, burn you demon!" Shining Armor shouts in a fit of rage.

He shoots a magical blast at me, I could see the horror in the princess eyes as the purple ball of magic flew at me. I made eye contact with Shining Armor only to see hatred and rage in his eyes, he wanted me dead. Soon after I felt a sharp pain in my chest as the orb of magic hit me, the orb exploded and I was flung back a few feet onto my back, I then blacked out from the pain . . .


	4. A Long Time Later

**Yay, another chapter. Before we start this chapter if you've read the previous before March 20th, 2016, go back to it and read it over, I've added a few things, if you don't then this chapter won't make sense at all and you'll be completely lost.**

I awaken to hear the sound of a heart monitor, the soft beeping soothes me as I try to open my eyes only to be greeted by a bright white room, so bright in fact that I have to close my eyes in order to adjust to the light. I shift uncomfortably as I try to sit up, I immediately feel a large amount of pain in my chest and lie back down.

"Andrew, you're awake." I hear a female voice say.

I open my eyes again to see a mare with white fur, a light pink mane, nurses hat with a red cross on it, and the same cross mark on her flank. To be honest, I've never noticed it before but all of these ponies have different marks on there flanks.

"Excuse me, if I may ask, what' that mark on your flank?" I ask

"Oh, this is my cutie mark."

"Cutie, mark? What's that?"

"A cutie mark is the mark everypony gets when they discover their special talent. I'm good at being a nurse, so my cutie mark is a cross representing medicine, I'm Nurse Red Heart by the way."

I reach my hand to shake her hoof, she takes my hand and shakes it, she then says, "Nice to meet you Andrew, and by the way, why were you looking at my flank?"

I blush at her question, she then gives me a sort of seductive look before saying, "Come on Andrew, don't be shy, you know you like it."

This makes me blush even redder, she then stifles a giggle before saying, "I'm kidding, you were only looking at my cutie mark."

"You had me going there for a second, I though you were serious." I say with a chuckle.

She giggles before saying, "Or was I?"

"What?"

"Nothing, let's continue. The princess wanted me to tell you a few things, first and foremost Shining Armor's blast did a real number on you. When you arrived at the hospital in Canterlot, your heart stopped beating for three minutes and you stopped breathing for those three minutes as well, you were confirmed dead before Celestia used her magic to restart your heart."

Wait, WHAT!? I was dead for three minutes, no heart beat, no oxygen flow to my brain lungs or the rest of me.

I ask, "D-Did I suffer any brain damage from that?"

"Oh no, Celestia's magic healed you, so any damage done when you weren't alive was repaired."

Wow, I'll have to thank her for that. I see Red Heart pull out a clip board, she then uses her mouth to write a few things on it with a pen.

"Alright, I'm gonna ask you a few questions about your health, if you're healthy then you can leave today."

I nod, she then asks, "On a scale of 0-10, how much pain are you in?"

"2."

"Ok, what part of your body hurts the most and the least?"

"To be honest," I say, "The only part of my body that does hurt is my chest, and it's not that bad, other than that I can't complain."

"Ok, do you feel like you have a fever or cold?"

I shake my head no, she then removes a thermometer and hands it to me.

"Keep that under your tongue, I'll be back in a minute."

She then leaves the room, I then take my first real look around the room. On the walls are various works of art; some of nature, others of what a assume are celebrities, and some abstract art. I then look to my right at the bedside table, on it are many get well soon cards, some balloons, and flowers in a vase. I grab one of the cards to read, it seems it's been written by a child, it reads . . .

 _Dear Andrew,_

 _I've heard many good things about you, Rainbow Dash says you're a really cool stallion, even though you've only known each other for a few says. Anyway, I hope you get better and hope to see you soon.'_

 _Your Soon to be friend, Scootaloo_

The cute letter touched me, I then set it down and look out the window to see the beautiful landscape, it looked magnificent. Suddenly, the door opened and in came Nurse Red Heart.

"Alright, I'll take that." she says before taking it from my mouth.

She looks at it before saying, "98.6 degrees, is that healthy for a human?"

"Yes, very healthy indeed."

She nods before saying, "It appears everything checks out alright, I just need you to sign at the bottom and you can be on your way."

She hands me the clip board to sign, I begin to read my information, I then stumble across a piece of startling information.

 _Date/Time Checked in: 6-12-16/8:30 am Date/Time transferred from Canterlot to Ponyville: 7-20-16/12:00 pm Date/Time Checked out: 9-07-16/2:06 pm Time checked in: 86 days/2 months, 25 days_

Are. You. Serious. I was out for close to three months

"Wait wait wait wait, you're saying I've missed three months of time with my marefriend, three months of time with my friends, three months of my life, down the drain?!"

Red Heart seems a little shaken at this point, she then says, "Y-Yes, we were given orders by the princess's to wait it out until your body felt you were healthy enough to wake up, so we put you on life support for the best interest of your health. I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

I sigh before saying, "No, you don't need to be sorry, I'm sorry I got all worked up, I'm just shocked right now."

"But hey, look at the bright side, Shining Armor is no longer a problem."

"What happened to Shining Armor?"

"He was banished the the princess's, a few days after the incident they'd determined that since you'd technically died it was to be considered royal murder. They stripped him of his ranks and banished him to Saddle Arabia, never to return."

"Royal Murder? But, I'm not of royal status."

"You are now, Princess Cadence made it public that you two are an item, by extension that makes you royal."

Wow, I've never thought of it that way. Then realization had hit me, Cadence is probably worried sick about me.

"My marefriend, Princess Cadence, where is she, how is she?"

"Oh, that poor mare. Every day she'd come in and check up on you. She's always so nice to everyone here, even when having to deal with the near loss of a colt friend like you. She loves you so much, if you want I can take you to see her and your friends, they're just out in the hallway."

I nod before saying, "Please, show me the way."

She nods before leading me out of the room and into the hallway, after a short walk we enter the waiting room where I can see my friends waiting. We make eye contact and before I know it they're tackling me to the ground and hugging me.

"Oh Andrew darling, we were so worried about you." Says Rarity.

"I'm so happy you're alright Andrew." says Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

"I knew y'all would be alright sugar cube." Says Applejack.

"I'm not gonna lie, I did cry a little over you, I missed you so much Andrew." Says Rainbow Dash.

"Don't ever leave us again Andrew, we were worried sick." Says Twilight.

I hug them back and say, "I'm so sorry my friends, I'll never leave you again."

"Andrew?" asks a familiarly beautiful voice.

I stand up to see mare I love standing in front of me, hair a mess, bags under her eyes, and a tear stained coat."

"Cadence, baby, I'm -

She then interrupts me before tackling me to the ground and crying into my chest. She looks up at me and says, "Oh, Andrew, did I hurt you?"

I shake my head before saying, "I'm just fine."

I then kiss her on the lips, deep and passionately, she kisses back and pulls me closer. After a few minutes we separate.

I then say to her, "Cadence, I love you."

More tears escape her eyes as she replies, "Awe, Andrew, I love you too."


End file.
